Vampiro Uchiha
by Micaa-96
Summary: AU/-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la voz de un hombre, el cual se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta quedar a unos dos metros de distancia. ¿El la había salvado? -Yo.. Eso creo..-Contesto insegura-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto. -Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha-Contesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Bueno, Aca les traigo una historia que salio de mi imaginacion un dia que estaba en mi pieza escuchando musica,y bueno.. quedo esto xD Espero que les guste.**

**Quiero avisarles que este es un capitulo de prueba. Si les gusta, subo el proximo capitulo. **

**Si es que hay proximo capitulo, el mismo no tendra fecha fija. Eso todo depende de mi imaginacion.  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia.  
><strong>

**Que lo disfruten! :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo I_  
><em>**

_El aire fresco de la noche pasaba sobre ella como suaves caricias. Los arboles se mecían con lentitud, dejando así tiempo para admirar el libre compas de las hojas al moverse con el viento._

_Retiro sus pies del agua en la que estaba desde hace ya varias horas, admirando el pequeño espectáculo que montaban los peces bajo sus pies, mas no se paro. Su mirada se dirigió a un costado de ella viendo así, la hermosa cascada que estaba al final del rio y las blancas rocas que adornaban el paisaje. _

_La tranquilidad de la noche era increíble._

_-No siempre la noche es tranquila.. A veces es traicionera..-Escucho que le decía una mujer detrás de ella. A pesar de que no la conocía, no estaba asustada._

_-Pero me gusta la noche..-Comento en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba._

_-Lo se.. No te fies de ella, Sakura-Le dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos._

_Sus ojos siguieron contemplando un rato más la blanca luna que era opacada poco a poco. Las nubes grises fueron ocupando terreno en el cielo, para terminar de esconder aquello que tanto le gustaba ver._

_El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, provocando que la corriente del agua sea cada vez mas fuerte, y pequeñas gota de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. El paisaje perdió todo rastro de luz que había tenido hace algunos momentos, y ella tembló._

_Después de todo... Sabía que la oscuridad era peligrosa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a infiltrarse en el cuarto sin permiso, por lo que no tuvo más opción que despertar.

Le dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor de cabeza lograba opacar todo ese mal estar que estaba sintiendo.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, apartando las molestas sabanas que estaban enredadas entre sus piernas. Entro al baño con cansancio, mirándose en el pequeño espejo delante de ella, sobre el lavamanos.

Tenía ojeras, su pelo estaba totalmente enredado, y estaba más pálida de lo usual. Abrió el grifo, llenando así, sus manos de agua para luego llevársela a la cara.

El frio la despabilo un poco, pero no tanto como ella hubiese querido. Sentía las gotas de agua resbalar por sobre su cara, y sus ojos cerrarse con fuerza, tratando de suavizar un poco las puntadas de su cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos con lentitud, asustándose con lo que estaba viendo.

En un movimiento brusco levanto la cabeza, encontrándose así, con dos ojos rojos que le devolvían la mirada. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, para luego retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con la pared. Elevo sus temblorosas manos hasta dejarla frente a sus ojos y así poder observarlas. Su mirada recorrió todo su entorno, sintiendo como el pánico crecía en su interior.

Todo estaba lleno de sangre.

Se deslizo lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza, aguantando las puntadas de su cabeza que cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes.

..Sakura..

Se sobresalto al oír su nombre tan cerca de si. Su mirada temblorosa volvió a observar todo a su alrededor, aliviada de ver que todo estaba limpio, sin rastro alguno de ese espeso liquido rojo.

Se levanto aun con miedo del frio suelo, sin mirar a ninguna parte en específico.

Ella nunca iba a acostumbrarse a eso.

Hace ya varias semanas que al despertar, o a la noche, sucedía lo mismo. Tenia miedo de estar sola, miedo a lo que podía pasar.

Se levanto despacio, ignorando todo a su alrededor. No quería que su mente la traicionara otra vez.

Regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Llevo sus dos manos a su rostro y las froto levemente contra este.

Le echo un vistazo al despertador y vio que este marcaba las once y media de la mañana.

Suspiro. Había dormido diez horas y todavía tenia sueño. Agarro la remera blanca de mangas cortas que estaba tirada en el suelo, y luego un short rosa que tenia en el placar.

Se vistió rápidamente y una vez ordenado su cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina.

Si en ese momento hacia calor, no quería imaginarse lo que iba a ser dentro de un par de horas.

Le quedaba menos de tres horas para ir al hospital, asique usaría un poco de ese tiempo para hacer las compras y aprovecharía para caminar un poco.

Se acerco a uno de los sillones que tenia en la sala y agarro las converse blancas que estaban debajo de este. Una vez puestas su zapatillas, agarro las llaves que estaban arriba de la mesada y una tostada y salió de la casa.

Le sorprendió ver que no había mucha gente en la calle, mas no le dio importancia. Continuo caminando por esas angostas veredas hasta llegar al supermercado. No era muy grande, pero estaba segura que encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya se encontraba fuera del supermercado con cuatro bolsas, dos en cada mano. No eran pesadas, así que no había problema en caminar esas diez cuadras.

El viento comenzó a soplar con un poco de fuerza, cosa que agradeció, ya que era un alivio para ella.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, queriendo alargar el camino a casa.

Seguramente el trabajo en el hospital seria igual de aburrido que siempre, ocho horas en su consultorio atendiendo o controlando a sus pacientes y aguantando a la histérica asistente de la directora del hospital.

'Estúpida pelirroja' pensó.

-No lo puedo creer.. .- Escucho que decía una mujer. Su mirada inmediatamente se desvió al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Si.. Pobre.- Le escucho decir a la persona que la acompañaba.

Se acerco con cautela al lugar donde estaban aquellas dos personas que miraban el lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño tumulto de gente, todos frente a un callejón.

Avanzo unos pasos más hasta quedar a unos dos metros de ellos. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saber que sucedía.

-Disculpen.. que sucedió?-Pregunto.

-Que?- Era una mujer mayor la que le había contestado- Oh.. No se mucho.. Dicen que ayer por la noche atacaron en ese lugar- le dijo señalando donde se encontraba las personas- a un joven, que al parecer regresaba a la casa. No se sabe que es lo que paso, pero había sangre esparcida en el suelo, y a el lo encontraron muerto sobre esta.-termino de decir la anciana.

Un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de ella, mas no le dio mucha importancia.

-Oh.. Gracias- Contesto.

Se giro en si, retomando nuevamente el camino por el cual estaba. Ella no tenia nada que hacer ahí, tampoco quería ser masoquista. Ya tenia suficiente con las alucinaciones de su mente.

Una vez en su casa, acomodo todo donde tenía que ir y se dispuso a calentar la comida que le había sobrado de la noche anterior: Pizza.

No iba a matarse cocinando cuando vivía ella sola en esa casa.

Sus padres vivían lejos, por lo que ella casi no tenia contacto con ellos. Tampoco es como si los extrañara. Ellos nunca la habían querido, y ella a ellos tampoco. Siempre la despreciaron y le echaban la culpa de todo lo que les salía mal o no podían hacer por culpa suya.

Por eso, al cumplir sus dieciocho, se fue a vivir con su mejor amiga Ino. Unos meses después, y dándose cuenta de que ella no podía seguir ocupando la vida de su mejor amiga y teniendo la posibilidad de poder comprarse o alquilarse una casa, gracias a su trabajo, lo hizo.

Y ahora ella se encontraba en esa casa, su casa, en la cual estaba sumamente cómoda y tenía su propia vida.

E Ino… Ella consiguió un trabajo mejor en otra ciudad, por lo que se mudo hace ya unos dos meses. La extrañaba, pero estaba feliz por ella.

Miro el reloj negro que colgaba de una de las paredes de la cocina y vio que le faltaba menos de una hora para ir a trabajar.

Una vez terminado de comer, fue a su pieza para comenzar a vestirse.

El uniforme, como todo uniforme de hospital, consistía en un pantalón blanco y una camisa, parecida a una bata, igualmente blanca.

Ya lista, se ato el pelo de la mejor forma que pudo, agarro su cartera y sus llaves y llamo a un taxi.

Cinco minutos más tarde, este ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Sin esperar mas, subió a la parte trasera del coche y le indico al chofer el lugar al cual tenía que ir.

Una vez frente al hospital, pago al chofer y bajo tranquilamente. Aun faltaba cinco minutos para que comience su turno, por lo que una vez dentro, opto por comprar un café y entrar a su consultorio, no sin antes pasar por la recepción para avisar de su llegada.

Se acerco a su escritorio, y se sentó frente a este, observando los papeles delante de ella.

Eran consultas para ese día con sus respectivos horarios. Dio un sorbo a su café y suspiro.

Ese iba a ser un día bastante largo.

El fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de su consultorio le hizo desviar su mirada a ese lugar, intuyendo ya quien era.

-Pasa- Contesto seria.

Vio como la puerta se abría de par en par, dejando ver a la pelirroja que tanto odiaba.

-Que quieres, Karin?-Le pregunto.

-Firma estos papeles-le ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-Déjalo por ahí, después los firmo.-Contesto.

- La directora me dijo que los tenias que firmar ahora, asique apúrate y no me hagas perder tiempo.-

Frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

Se levanto de su lugar y avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Que haces?-Grito histérica la pelirroja cuando ella, en un movimiento brusco, le arranco los papeles de la mano.

-Firmo los papeles. -respondió.- Ya esta-le dijo al tiempo que se los devolvía.-Y cuidado como me hablas, que la directora te haya elegido a ti de asistente personal no significa que puedes tratar a las personas como se te de la gana. No tienes ninguna ventaja. Es tu problema que no sepas hacer nada mejor que transportar unos simples papeles-

Karin la miro enojada, mas no respondió. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar indignada. Esa estúpida pelirrosa no iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Toma una de estas cada doce horas y ven a verme dentro de una semana, de acuerdo?-Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias- Respondió la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Regreso a su asiento y suspiro. Esa fue su última paciente y aun le quedaba media hora para poder irse. El día no había pasado tan lento como ella pensaba. Quizás las mini-peleas con Karin le ayudaron en algo.

Se levanto de su lugar, y salió de ahí para comenzar a caminar por esos blancos pasillos.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, por lo que ya no quedaban tantas personas en el hospital y varias luces ya estaban apagadas. Se acerco a una de esas maquinas de gaseosas, y sin esperar mas, puso el billete en esta y apretó los botones. La lata de gaseosa cayó al segundo siguiente. Se agacho un poco para poder agarra la lata y volvió al consultorio por sus cosas.

Puso el celular y las llaves en su cartera y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes ordenar un poco el consultorio.

Una vez fuera de este, cerró la puerta y avanzo por esos cortos pasillos hasta la recepción, para avisarle a la señora que estaba de turno, que se iba.

Sin esperar más, salió del hospital camino a su casa. No era lejos, quedaba como a unas diez o quince cuadras de ahí, así que caminaría.

El aire fresco de la noche la golpeaba con suavidad, a la vez que varias nubes comenzaban a ocupar espacio en el cielo azul.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, no tenía apuro en llegar. Las calles se iban haciendo cada vez mas vacías, y solo la luz de algunos faroles la acompañaban.

Por eso le gustaba la noche, era tranquila. En el día, la mayoría de las personas salían a la calle a hacer sus cosas, algunas apuradas, otras tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, y así las veredas se llenaban de gente y te empujaban, sin considerar el pedir permiso para poder pasar.

El ruido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y no tuvo otra opción que fijarse quien era la persona que le mandaba mensajes, o la llamaba a esa hora. Comenzó a buscar el maldito aparato por todo el bolso, tardando un poco en encontrarlo. Tendría que dejar de meter en su cartera cosas que no le servían.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, vio que el mensaje era de Ino.

Iba a responderle si no hubiera tropezado con esa estúpida piedra que le hizo tirar el celular al piso.

Maldijo a los faroles y postes de luz que tenía cerca por no poder alumbrar un poco más las malditas veredas.

Comenzó a tantear con el pie el lugar en el cual se encontraba en busca del celular.

El pánico la invadió de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba frente a un callejón. Y si se había caído ahí?

'Maldición!' Pensó con furia.

Dudo unos segundos antes de entrar a la oscuridad del callejón. Volvió a buscar con el pie el aparato, tratando de no profundizar su entrada en este.

Un ruido a su derecha la alerto, por lo que dejo de buscar y se quedo quieta, sin hacer ni un movimiento.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no sucedió nada más. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, mas este no duro mucho al sentir un rose en uno de sus brazos.

-No debiste haber venido..-Escucho en el momento en que su muñeca era agarrada fuertemente, sin darle oportunidad a escapar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y el miedo se apodero de todo su ser.

Intento retroceder, mas no pudo dar ni un solo paso, ya que otra persona estaba atrás de ella.

-Espero que la compartas..- Escucho que decía el tipo tras ella, al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba a el. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de pensar en algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí.

-Por supuesto..- contesto su acompañante.

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de dolor al sentir como su mano era mordida con brusquedad. Podía sentir claramente su sangre escurriendo desde la palma de su mano hasta su muñeca.

-Ah!- grito al sentir como la mano del que la tenia agarrada de la cintura, le apretaba el cuello, haciéndole perder el oxigeno poco a poco.

Se removió con fuerza, tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil. Cuanto más se movía, mas apretaba su cuello.

Tiro como pudo la cabeza hacia delante, y reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, tiro un cabezazo hacia atrás, satisfecha al sentir como el brazo en su cuello dejaba de hacer presión, al igual que el agarre en su cintura; Le había golpeado en medio de la cara, y a juzgar por el ruido que provoco su golpe, estaba casi segura que le había fracturado la nariz.

Tiro bruscamente de su otro brazo, para así tratar de soltarse del agarre en su mano que aun era mordida.

-Estúpida!- escucho que le gritaba el tipo que antes estaba tras ella, para luego sentir la palma de este, impactar en su rostro.

El sabor metálico en su boca la hizo darse cuenta que le había roto el labio.

El agarre en su mano desapareció, por lo que se permitió retroceder un par de pasos, algo mareada y adolorida por el golpe que había recibido de lleno, pero mucho mas no pudo hacer ya que fue empujada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de espalda en un golpe duro y seco.

Se incorporo levemente, para luego escupir sangre de su boca.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer, eh estúpida?- pregunto el tipo que le había agarrado la muñeca.

Sintió como en su cuello se posicionaba algo largo y filoso, por lo que no le costo mucho saber que se trataba de una navaja. Instantáneamente se paralizo.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrirse desde su garganta al momento en que el filo hacia presión en ese lugar.

-Que vamos a hacer? La matamos ahora o jugamos con ella un poco?- El aliento en su oído le erizo la piel, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de lagrimas.

-Por favor.. No me hagan nada.. Se lo suplico..- rogo la pelirrosa a la vez que una de sus manos se dirigía a la muñeca del tipo que tenia la navaja en un intento por sacarla de ahí.

-Ey.. Que hacemos?-le pregunto el hombre al sentir la mano de ella sobre su muñeca.-Si te quedas quieta, puede que te perdonemos la vida..-le susurro al oído. Sintió como la lengua del tipo recorría su cuello, limpiando las finas gotas de sangre que resbalaban sobre este.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más irregular de lo que ya estaba.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella, comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por sobre sus piernas, por lo que esta rápidamente las pego contra si.

-No.. Por favor..-Volvió a decir la pelirrosa, mas este no la escucho y volvió a recorrer sus piernas otra vez.

-Pero que..?- escucho decir al tipo frente a ella, a la vez que sentía como su mano la dejaba en paz.-Ahh!- Grito el hombre al sentir como algo se clavaba en su abdomen, provocándole un dolor agudo y punzante.

-Eichi.. Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hombre que estaba detrás suyo. Sintió como la navaja era retirada de su cuello provocando un ruido sordo al impactar contra el suelo.-Eichi..!- exclamo al tiempo que se acercaba a el.

Sakura intento parase, tratando de escapar de ese lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte porque te juro que te mato, estúpida! me oíste? –Le grito, a lo que ella no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar con cautela el arma filosa que había dejado caer el tipo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir sus manos húmedas.

Estaba segura que eso era sangre.

-No por favor, no!- Grito el tipo de la navaja, para luego escuchar como los huesos de su atacante eran rotos sin compasión alguna, seguido del grito desgarrador de este.

Se levanto lentamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. Se acerco a ellos con cautela, tratando de ver así lo que había pasado, mas se arrepintió al segundo siguiente.

Sus pies comenzaron a mojarse, por lo que no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad. Como es que había tanta sangre?

Retrocedió unos pasos aun asustada. Que era lo que había pasado ahí?

-Estas bien?- pregunto la voz de un hombre, el cual se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta quedar a unos dos metros de distancia.

El la había salvado?

-Yo.. Eso creo..-Contesto insegura-Quien eres?- Pregunto.

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha-Contesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Debo decirles que no me gusto mucho como quedo el "ataque" Hacia sakura.. Pero bueno.. Espero que les guste! **

**Beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Como estan? ^^ Primero que nada, si, ya se que me tarde MUCHISIMO en actualizar esta historia, y es que ya la tenia lista, solo me faltaba agregarle algunos detalles y listo, peor se me complico un poco, ademas de que el colegio me tenia muy atareada, ya hora que estamos en vacaciones de invierno aproveche para subirles la historia (:**

**Espeor que les guste el capitulo y que me sepan disculpar!  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me perteneces, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

**Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo con el cap. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
><strong>

**Besos!  
><strong>

-Yo.. Eso creo..-Contesto insegura-Quien eres?- Pregunto.

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha-Contesto.

Vio como él se acercaba mas a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

El nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo y se obligo a retroceder al menos dos pasos para quedar a una distancia prudente, pero su cuerpo no seguía las órdenes de su cabeza.

Vio como los ojos de su acompañante se volvían repentinamente de un color carmín, a la vez que tres aspas negras giraba en ellos.

Su cuerpo se sintió flojo de repente, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarles, y sus piernas comenzaron a perder estabilidad.

-Que..?- logro susurrar. Dio un paso para adelante, tratando de ignorar el vértigo que se apodero de su mente al mirar el suelo, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, en un intento en vano por parar las fuertes puntadas que estaban presentes, y de un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro.

Antes de que tocara el suelo, unos fuertes brazos se aferraron a su cintura, evitando el golpe que seguramente, la lastimaría.

Una torcida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios casi al instante en que tres sombras se posicionaban detrás de él.

-No quiero que esto este aquí por la mañana- Ordeno.

Ellos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y él acomodo mejor a la chica entre sus brazos antes de desaparecer de ahí, sin una ultima mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la suave cama con un movimiento brusco. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y sentía su cabeza palpitar con fuerza.

Un fuerte mareo se apodero de ella al momento en que intento pararse. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus labios resecos pedían a gritos un vaso de agua, al igual que su garganta que parecía quemar. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, haciendo un poco de presión allí, en un intento inútil por hacer que todo aquello que estaba sintiendo parase, o al menos el mareo.

Tanteo con una de sus manos la mesita de noche negra que tenia a un lado de la cama, estaba segura que tenia una aspirina o algo por el estilo ahí. Casi al borde de la desesperación, abrió con más fuerza de la necesaria aquel pequeño cajón de madera que estaba unido al mueble y comenzó a buscar entre las pocas cosas que había ahí dentro la estúpida pastilla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Observo su temblorosa mano, la cual por cierto estaba sumamente pálida, moverse con rapidez y nerviosismo dentro de aquel rectángulo de madera, mas dejo de hacerlo pasado unos minutos.

Era evidente que la pastilla no estaba ahí dentro y seguir buscando no iba a hacer que esta aparezca como por arte de magia.

Nuevamente sintió el mareo, esta vez con más intensidad, y de no ser por que no había comido nada estaba segura que vomitaría. Aunque puede que lo hiciera de todas formas.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, tratando de no caerse en el proceso. Agradeció que su cuerpo ya no temblara tanto o al menos la mitad, ya que al agregarle su peso completo a sus piernas, estas amenazaron con querer doblarse en cualquier momento.

Bueno, se había parado no? Eso era un buen comienzo, ya que no creía que pudiese hacerlo en ese estado. Ahora solo quedaba avanzar hasta el baño y darse una ducha de agua fría o tal vez caliente, y esperar a que su cuerpo se relaje y todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en ese momento cesase.

Con un poco de dificultad pudo llegar y casi al instante de hacerlo una de sus manos se dirigió a su boca, tratando de evitar vomitar.

Se acerco a paso apresurado al lavabo y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a vomitar. Pasados unos segundos sintió como todo en su interior se calmaba, y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Sabía que no se estaba alimentando bien, eso era evidente a ojos de cualquiera, ya que casi siempre se salteaba el desayuno, o hasta tal vez el almuerzo, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto.

Levanto la cabeza, aun un poco mareada, y se observo al espejo. Su pelo estaba enredado, demasiado, y sabía que iba a costarle desenredarlo, mas ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Su piel estaba pálida, como si hubiese estado días sin comer, tenia ojeras y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Tal vez este por enfermarme..- susurro para sí misma.

Tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y luego las paso por su rostro, sintiendo esa sensación refrescante extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Luego se lavo los dientes y se desenredo el pelo.

Observo nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo. No había quedado tan mal.. Un poco de maquillaje y listo.

Abrió el grifo y espero a que el agua se calentase. Se saco con lentitud sus ropas, observando su cuerpo delgado en el espejo. Tal vez, si tendría que comer mejor.

Se acerco con lentitud a la ducha, y una vez en esta sintió como el agua caliente chocaba contra su espalda, destensando sus músculos, haciendo una especie de masajes al impactar las gotas de agua contra estos.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, justo al instante en que su cuerpo se deslizaba por los blancos azulejos de las paredes, hasta quedar sentada en la bañera.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que la inundaba en ese momento.

Sus delicados brazos rodearon sus piernas, y apoyo su cabeza en estas. Ese día estaba demasiado cansada, se sentía débil, y el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que ir a trabajar hacia que esa sensación se duplicara.

_-Sakura, maldita mocosa, ven aquí!-Su fuerte voz hacia que todo su pequeño cuerpo temblara._

Levanto su cabeza de golpe, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta no poder más.

Ese recuerdo..

'-_No quiero! Déjame!- Grito con su aguda voz, sintiendo como su madre la agarraba fuertemente del brazo._

_-Tú no me dirás que hacer Sakura!-Ordeno con voz autoritaria. Ella era su madre, y como tal, la respetaría. _

_Apretó con más fuerza aquel pequeño brazo entre su mano, impidiendo que la niña se escapara.'_

Ella no.. Ella no quería recordar eso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y si poder evitarlo, una transparente lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

'_-Sueltame! Me lastimas!- Sollozo la pelirrosa de apenas unos cinco años, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su madre._

_-Ja! Como si me importara.- Soltó con desprecio, mientras la arrastraba por aquel angosto pasillo- Sabes lo qué pasa cuando las niñas se portan mal?-_

_Sus ojitos verdes se abrieron de golpe, observando a su madre con terror. _

_-No! Yo.. Yo me portare bien! Lo juro!- Hablo con desesperación, en un vano intento de que su madre la perdonara por.. por lo que fuera que haya hecho._

_-Las encierran- Dijo con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro- Las encierran, y las dejan allí, sin comer, sin beber, para que aprendan.- Una seca carcajada que retumbo en todo el pasillo salió de su garganta, al momento en que su mano libre sostenía con fuerza el picaporte plateado que tenía en frente y sin más lo giraba, observando el interior de aquel cuarto._

_Su temblorosa mirada recorrió todo el interior de aquella sucia y oscura habitación, y todo su delicado cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza. _

_Ella no podía entrar ahí, no otra vez._

_-No! Suéltame! Por favor!- Grito con desesperación en su voz. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más bruscos, pero era inútil. Su madre tenia fuerza, mucha fuerza comparada con la de ella.'_

Nuevamente se abrazo a si misma, esta vez con mas fuerza, tratando de que asi, sus recuerdos la dejasen en paz.

'_-Tienes miedo, Sakura?- mascullo con odio en su voz, al ver a su hija temblar._

_La pequeña pelirrosa cerró sus ojitos verdes con fuerza, y su madre aprovecho ese momento para empujarla dentro de aquel oscuro cuarto._

_Su liviano cuerpo impacto con fuerza contra el piso, haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor. Sus ojitos comenzaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas, y una fuerte presión comenzó a aparecer en su pecho._

_-No!- Grito con desesperación al ver como su madre cerraba aquella pesada puerta, mas su voz salió entrecortada a causa del llanto. _

_Sus ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas observaron como el último rastro de luz desaparecía, dejando la habitación en penumbras._

_Rápidamente se incorporo, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía, mas eso no le importaba. La respiración comenzó a dificultarse al escuchar el ruido de la llave al ser girada._

_Su madre la había encerrado con llave, otra vez._

_-No! Mamá!- Soltó con angustia, más sabia que su madre no iba a hacer nada por sacarla de ahí._

_Se sentó frente a la puerta, apoyando su espalda contra esta, a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma._

_Otra vez, otra vez estaba sola, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto._

El ruido en la puerta la sobresalto, y supo, por el agua ya tibia, que había estado un buen rato metida en sus recuerdos.

Se levanto con pesadez y al instante se coloco su bata color rosa que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños.

El ruido en la puerta se volvió más insistente, por lo que no tuvo más opción que ir.

Camino a paso apresurado hacia la sala, y sin esperar más abrió la puerta con algo de ansiedad.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer con la mirada a la persona que tenía en frente y todo su rostro adopto una mueca de sorpresa.

-Naruto! – Soltó por fin al reaccionar, y sin dudarlo ni un momento se abalanzo hacia él, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquel pelirrubio quien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rodeo la cintura de la chica con fuerza, en un fuerte abrazo.

-Sakura-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- Comento feliz. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la veía.

La soltó con suavidad, y la observo con aquellos grandes ojos azules, ojos que estaba llenos de ternura y felicidad.

La pelirrosa, por su parte, soltó al muchacho que tenía enfrente, a la vez que lo miraba con una felicidad inmensa inundando su pecho.

-Supongo que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo, no?- Dijo con una sonrisa la ojijade al observar las maletas que traía consigo el rubio.

- Bueno..- empezó a contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa- no tengo otro lugar en el cual quedarme por ahora.. Asique decidí venir aquí. Sabía que no te molestaría Sakura-chan!-

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír al escuchar la contestación de su amigo.

-No Naruto, no me molesta- Contesto con suavidad a la vez que ayudaba al pelirrubio a entrar las maletas.- Tu cuarto será el del fondo a la derecha.- le dijo haciéndole una seña con el dedo, marcando la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación.

Él solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa, pero de pronto se quedo quieto en su lugar, observando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que me recibirías así, tal vez no me hubiera tardado tanto en volver- Comento con su típica sonrisa zorruna a la vez que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo.

Al escuchar esto, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza, más rápidamente esa vergüenza se convirtió en furia, y con un movimiento brusco intento taparse lo más que pudo su blanco cuerpo.

-Ah si?- contesto con una sonrisa falsa, a la vez que dejaba el bolso azul en el piso y se ponía de puntas de pie para quedar a la altura del rubio- Sabes Naruto? Hoy duermes en el sillón.- Mascullo con una enorme sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

Escucho al rubio tragar grueso, mas no le dio importancia y sin esperar mas, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Idiota..- Susurro, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

El rubio vio como su amiga se encerraba en lo que, al parecer, era su cuarto, y observo el pequeño sillón para dos personas que se encontraba en la sala con desprecio.

-Estupido sillón.- Susurro entre dientes.

Habia olvidado que la pelirrosa tenia su carácter.

** ¿Se merece un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Se que me tarde bastante con la conti, espero que no se enojen. Queria agradecer por los review que me dejaron, los lei a todos y de verdad me pone feliz que les guste la historia ^^**

**Ahora tendre mas tiempo para escribir (estoy de vacaciones), asique no creo que me tarde tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, creo que este capitulo esta un poco mas metido en la historia que los anteriores, (poco a poco se van descubriendo cosas).**

**Bien, ojala les guste y espero con ansias sus valiosos review :)**

**Ah, queria decirles que tal vez suba un one-shot para el 24 o el 25, ya saben por lo de navidad. Un mini especial Sasusaku para ustedes :) Si quieren aportar alguna idea o algo, son libres de hacerlo. Y para las que no lo hayan leido, tengo uno ya echo en mi perfil (no tiene nada que ver sobre navidad) llamado "En la cara", espero que les guste ese tambien :)**

**Ahora si, no las molesto mas. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ¡Besos! :)**

* * *

><p>Miro por tercera vez el paisaje que daba la ventana y suspiro. Era un día con lluvia, como los anteriores, pero este le molestaba de sobremanera.<p>

Las suaves gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal, provocando un sonido sordo al impactar contra este. Frunció el ceño y llevo la copa de whisky a sus labios, para luego tomar un gran trago de el, sintiendo como el liquido quemaba su garganta lentamente.

Las puertas chillaron, signo de que alguien había entrado y la voz de su hermano se escuchó pasados unos segundos. Su ceño se frunció aun más sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba tener que hablar cuando estaba de mal humor, aunque ya de por si lo odiaba.

-¿La salvaste?-pregunto, aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Una sonrisa prepotente surcos su rostro y nuevamente llevo la copa a sus labios.

-Sí, la salve-contesto a la vez que se daba vuelta y lo miraba fijamente-esos estúpidos vampiros no tenían oportunidad contra mí.

Su hermano se acerco a paso lento, provocando un leve sonido al caminar. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja, dejando varios mechones colgar por sobre su rostro. Su camisa azul tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su formado pecho, y sus pantalones oscuros hacían juegos con los zapatos que llevaba puestos.

-Sabes que no van a dejarla tranquila- informo a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala- La quieren muerta- volvió a hablar con voz seria.

-Ya lo sé, Itachi- contesto si ningún tipo de emoción en su voz- por eso hay que mantenerla vigilada-

El Uchiha mayor lo miro por varios segundos. Si los del consejo la encontraban, tratarían de matarla, eso era seguro. No querían tener vivo a alguien que claramente, representaba una amenaza para ellos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No podemos mandar simplemente a uno de tus sirvientes para que la protejan, Sasuke- hablo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Yo ya me encargue de eso-contesto con una sonrisa arrogante. Balanceó la copa entre sus dedos, provocando que el líquido amarillento formara un leve remolino dentro de esta, para luego vaciar el contenido de un solo trago.

Itachi lo miro fijamente, desafiándolo con la mirada. No sabía lo que su hermano había hecho, y en cierto modo le desagradaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto, aunque dudaba que el azabache se lo dijera.

-Luego te enteraras- contesto.

Sasuke lo vio incorporarse del sillón rojo en el cual estaba sentado, para luego acercarse a la misma puerta por la que había entrado y sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo. Le gustaba demasiado ser él el que llevara las riendas de la situación.

Sus manos tomaron el picaporte plateado que esta poseía, pero no lo giro.

-¿Recuerda algo?- Hablo por última vez el mayor de los Uchiha, sin mirarlo.

El azabache llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y suspiro.

-No, no recuerda nada- respondió, y luego de eso su hermano desapareció de ahí.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que había estado sentado su hermano segundos antes.

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol entraron por su ventana libremente, dando de lleno en su rostro. Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmar aunque sea un poco la molesta sensación en sus ojos, cosa que fue inútil ya que sentía la molestia igual o peor que antes. Realmente tendrían que existir noches más largas.

Un bostezo escapo de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo se estiro completamente, sintiendo todos sus músculos estirarse.

Era un día caluroso y ella odiaba esos días. No le agradaba la idea de estar transpirada todo el tiempo, además, se le iban completamente las ganas de hacer cosas, al igual que su paciencia.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que se sentaba lentamente en la cama.

Ese sería un día bastante largo, sobre todo con Naruto ahí en su casa.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más y poniendo lo mejor de su parte, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Aunque suene extraño y patético, ese era el único lugar fresco de la casa, cosa que la desanimaba bastante ya que no podía pasarse el día entero ahí dentro.

Apenas cobre, se compraría un aire acondicionado.

El agua fría en su cara la ayudo a despabilarse bastante y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Bien, despertaría a Naruto y luego saldrían a comer o tal vez directamente a tomar un helado.

A pesar del calor necesitaba salir de su casa, sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro, sentirse un poco libre. Últimamente los recuerdos la atormentaban bastante, sobre todo cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sola. Por eso agradeció bastante el que su amigo haya decidido quedarse un tiempo en su casa. Tal vez mas tarde se apiade de él y lo deje dormir en la habitación de al lado.

Realmente no podía quejarse. Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado, y a pesar de estar lejos la distancia no se sentía tanto ya que hablaban bastante por teléfono, siempre manteniéndose al tanto de las cosas que le pasaban al otro, aunque claro que ella nunca le mencionó sobre aquellas extrañas visiones que la atormentaban.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era eso: Sus visiones. La verdad es que no tienen mucha relación con su pasado, o al menos lo que ella recordaba de él.

Odiaba indagar en las cosas pasadas, momentos vividos que no valían la pena recordar, pero había bastantes cosas que ya la estaban preocupando. Antes de que llegara el rubio, ella tuvo varias visiones y sus recuerdos estaban más presentes que nunca. Aunque había veces en que ella podía ignorar aquellos sucesos que se materializaban en su mente, había otras que no y eso era lo que más odiaba, porque no podía evitar sentirse sola y evadir ese sentimiento de peligro cada vez que sucedía aquello.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios y su mirada se convirtió en una de determinación. Suficiente, hoy no pensaría en aquellas cosas.

Sin esperar más salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Tenía bastante sed, al igual que los días anteriores, pero nuevamente decidió ignorar aquello y le echo la culpa al calor por su constante deshidratación.

Observo al rubio el cual dormía plácidamente en aquel pequeño sillón y sin poder evitarlo un dejo de culpa surco su pecho.

De acuerdo, esta vez le daría una cama decente para dormir. A paso lento se acerco a él, observando su respiración acompasada y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios. Era bastante divertido ver al ojiceleste dormir, ya que a pesar de su edad se veía como un pequeño niño al descansar.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a su hombro, moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo, pero este ni se inmuto. Volvió a sacudirlo, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza esperando así que el rubio despertase. Fruncio el ceño al no obtener ni siquiera una mueca de disgusto por su parte.

_-"Debe tener el sueño pesado.."- _pensó internamente.

Bien, ella tuvo su momento de buena voluntad.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo agarro la sabana con la que el rubio estaba tapado-o mas bien enredado- y tiro de ella con la mayor fuerza posible haciendo que el chico cayera directo al suelo.

-¿¡Pero que..!?- Lo escucho decir antes de que su cuerpo chocase contra el frio suelo.

-Levantate, Naruto.-Ordeno la pelirrosa con un tinte de diversión en su voz-

-Sakura-chan..¿Realmente era necesario despertarme asi..?-Pregunto el rubio con voz dormida y ojos lagrimosos.

La pelirrosa lo miro expectante, con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

-No me dejaste opción, si tan solo hubieras despertado cuando lo intente la primera vez, tal vez ahora estarías sin ningún moretón y conmigo de mejor humor.-

El rubio la miro con los ojos en blanco y refunfuño por lo bajo refregándose los ojos. Nunca entendería cómo funcionaba la cabeza de la ojijade y no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo tampoco.

-Pobre de tu futuro novio, Sakura-chan-comento a lo bajo, apiadándose de aquel muchacho que estuviera con la pelirrosa y acariciando al zona golpeada-

-¿Qué dijiste, Naruto?-Oh, bien. Sabía que la chica no estaba tan lejos, pero ..¡Vamos! No lo había dicho tan alto como para que le escuchase.

-Nada, Sakura-chan, no es nada-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada y dirigiéndose al baño-Vamos, vamos, que tengo que cambiarme.. Enserio, no te preocupes que no es nada, Sakura-chan..¡Pero qué calor hace hoy! ¿No lo crees? ¡Uf! Creo que me comeré un tazón de ramen.. O tal vez dos, o tres.. Tal vez cuatro..-

Y eso es todo lo que escucho antes de que el rubio se encerrara en el baño. Cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia y soltó un suspiro. Bien, su amigo era un idiota, pero de todos modos ella lo quería.

Aprovecharía ese momento en el que su amigo no estaba dando vueltas por la casa y ordenaría un poco. Odiaba irse y dejar todo desordenado, aunque no se notara.

Media hora después su amigo ya estaba listo y la casa ordenada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios al observar a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que estaba todo limpio y acomodado y eso la hacía sentir bien. Tal vez había cambiado la energía allí dentro..

Si, era de esas personas que creía en la buena y mala onda según las cosas a su alrededor. La hacía sentirse mejor con ella misma.

El ruido en la puerta la saco de su ensoñación y hubiera abierto la puerta si el ojiceleste no le hubiera frenado el paso apenas avanzo el metro.

-No abras- Lo escucho decir al momento que fruncía el ceño.

La pelirrosa apretó los labios en una fina línea y sus ojos se entrecerraron, observando a su amigo con curiosidad al ver la cara seria de este.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto con sospecha y sin más se libro del agarre en su brazo.-Puede ser importante, Naruto.-

Otro intento por abrir aquella estúpida puerta y el rubio volvió a impedírselo.

-Naruto..-Advirtió la pelirrosa al ver que este no la dejaba pasar y ya sintiendo como el golpeteo en la puerta sonaba con más insistencia-

-Yo abriré, Sakura-chan. No te preocupes. Ve a terminar de cambiarte-La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oírlo y su intriga creció aun más. No era normal que él hiciera esas cosas, tal vez si cambio un poco en aquel viaje..

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Volvió a hablar la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Yo abriré, solo eso. Ve a cambiarte, yo te avisare luego.-

La pelirrosa nuevamente lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados y sin más se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto y así terminar de cambiarse, susurrando cosas inentendibles a oídos del chico.

El rubio le sonrió a esta cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo por última vez antes de encerrarse en el cuarto e inmediatamente frunció el ceño al momento en que sus celestes ojos se teñían de un rojo carmesí.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y sin dudarlo ni un segundo agarro al tipo que estaba del otro lado por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Siseó cerca de su rostro, observando la sonrisa diabólica que se dibujaba en el rostro de su acompañante al verlo.

-Vaya.. No creí que estarías aquí, Uzumaki..Al consejo no le gustara nada esto-contesto de manera amenazante mientras una risa de burla escapaba de su boca.

-Me importa una mierda lo que a esos estúpidos ancianos les guste o no.- dijo afianzando mas el agarre en su garganta- Escúchame bien porque lo diré una sola vez- advirtió- No quiero que te acerques a ella. Quiero que te mantengas lo mas que puedas alejado de este lugar, porque sino las cosas no van a terminar bien para ti, ¿Lo entiendes, Kisame?-

El chico sonrió aun más ante la estúpida amenaza del rubio. Definitivamente, al consejo no le gustara nada eso.

-¿Si no que? ¿Me mataras?- Se burlo al momento en que soltaba una sonora carcajada-

-Oh, créeme que lo hare-Contesto con una sonrisa prepotente provocando el silencio inmediato por parte del peliazul.-Asique espero que cumplas con lo que te dije si no queres terminar tirado en el rio-continuo serio.

-No puedes hacerlo, los del consejo te matarían- respondió nervioso, tratando de no intimidarse ante sus palabras.

-¿Quieres apostar?- desafío tirándolo al suelo con fuerza.-No me provoques, Hoshigaki. Yo no soy como esos inútiles con los que acostumbras a tratar. Te aseguro que no me temblara el pulso cuando tenga que matarte. Ahora, vete- Ordeno con voz autoritaria.-

-¡Já! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Contesto con el ceño fruncido - Los ancianos se enteraran de esto, tenlo por seguro. –Advirtió-

-Dije que te fueras.- hablo con voz fría-No me hagas repetirlo-

Kisame lo observo durante unos segundos, sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior. Ese estúpido no se saldría con la suya, claro que no. Sonrió de medio lado y sin esperar ni un minuto más desapareció de allí ante la atenta mirada del Uzumaki.

Naruto se quedo mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido el peliazul y luego de estar seguro que no aparecería nuevamente y con los ojos ya normales, entro a la casa dos segundos antes de que la pelirrosa saliera del cuarto, lista y con la mirada fija en el.

-¿Y bien?-La escucho decir con curiosidad-

-¿Qué?-Contesto el Uzumaki antes la atenta mirada de ella.

-¿Quién era?-Interrogo la pelirrosa con poca paciencia-

-Ah.. eso- Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle que un vampiro vino a buscarla para matarla, no, claro que no. ¿Pero entonces que..?-

-Si, eso- Bien, si el rubio le estaba jugando una broma, no le parecía nada gracioso. Era la última vez que dejaba que él abriera la puerta.-¿Quién era?- repitió.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pensativo. No le podía decir cualquier cosa ya que la chica se daría cuenta, pero aun asi..

-Nadie, no era nadie-se apresuro a contestar.

La pelirrosa lo miro, expectante.

-¿Nadie?-Volvió a preguntar ya cansándose de la situación. El rubio estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Bueno, si- agrego al ver su mirada sospechosa sobre el-Era un hombre-

-Un hombre-dijo la ojijade repitiendo las palabras de su acompañante -¿Y que quería?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Sakura-chan- contesto evadiendo su pregunta y pasando por su lado, directo a la cocina.

-Naruto, contesta.-Bueno, basta. Su amigo estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

-Se equivoco de casa, solo eso. No era nada importante-contesto tratando de que la pelirrosa no siguiera preguntando y cambiando de tema rápidamente- ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Suspiro aliviado al ver como los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban al acordarse de aquello y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Yo pensaba ir a tomar un helado..-comento la ojijade pensativa-

-Bien, entonces.. Vamos a tomar un helado, Sakura-chan- contesto el chico- Y luego podríamos caminar un rato, o tal vez mirar una película.. ¿No te parece?

La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha y sin esperar más agarro las llaves y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, Naruto-

Naruto la miro brevemente y una sonrisa sincera se planto en sus labios. Su amiga podía ser loca, histérica y otros adjetivos nada buenos más, pero él la quería así.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo mas, salió de la casa seguido de una entusiasmada pelirrosa que lo seguía de cerca.

Hacía demasiado calor y sin lugar a dudas, el helado ayudaría bastante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al escucharlos. No podía creer lo que acababan de decir ¡Ese estúpido no podía salirse con la suya! Desde hacía bastante tiempo estaba buscando la manera de hundirlo y ahora que lo tenía todo, que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo… Esos estúpidos ancianos no podían hacerle esto, el los convencería.

-¡Pero el trato de matarme! A-además, el sabe donde esta.. Es mas, ¡Esta viviendo en su propia casa!-hablo frustrado. Era demasiada la furia que sentía, no podía ser que saliera intacto de todo aquello.

-Ya basta, Kisame. No quiero más quejas. No me importa lo que tengas que decir- Dijo uno de los ancianos, ya nervioso por las constantes quejas del muchacho. Por eso no le gustaba trabajar con jóvenes.

-¿Es que no me está escuchando? ¡Él sabe donde esta! ¡La está encubriendo!- Exclamo exasperado por la ignorancia de su superior.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y te equivocas, Hoshigaki. Si no sabes, no deberías hablar.. Eso te podría meter en problemas- Contesto el mismo viejo observándolo con superioridad.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto sorprendido. No puede ser..¿El..?

-Lo que escuchas. Él tiene un plan ¿O pensaste que lo dejaríamos pasar por alto? Sabe que queremos a la Haruno muerta y digamos que nos convenció de dejarla en sus manos. Ahora que ya lo sabes.. No estorbes, Kisame- ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

El peliazul no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.. ¡Ese estúpido..!

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano. Tal vez podría haber engañado a los del consejo, pero a él no.

El sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba el Uzumaki y sabia que no estaba solo..

Ahora la pregunta era ¿Porque?


End file.
